Merry Christmas (John Smith 10)
Story John is in his room, packing his bags, as his family was going on a family retreat for Christmas break. John: Ugg. An entire week at a ski lodge, when I should be fighting DNAliens. Gwen and Kevin say they can handle it, but still, I’d rather be here fighting. And I have to now make sure that I don’t use the Omnitrix in front of my parents. Mom: John! Hurry up! Your father wants to leave! John: Coming! (Grabs bags, and heads for the door.) And dreading. End Scene His family arrives at a ski lodge in the mountains, having just checked into their room, and are in the lobby. Dad: Ah! Here we are! Now, this lodge is supposed to be one of the best in the area. Mom: I’m going to the spa. John: I’m heading up the mountain to snowboard. Dad: Okay, be sure to meet us in the lobby so we can go to dinner. John: Okay, dad. (John runs off.) Later, John is wearing a winter coat and snow pants for snowboarding. He is going down the mountain on his last run before dinner. There’s another guy on the slope, right in John’s path. John: Move, dude! (John tries to stop, but he crashes right into him, knocking them both down.) Sorry man, but you were in my (He stops mid-sentence as he sees an I.D. mask on the ground, and a DNAlien there.) Whoa! DNAlien: Pathetic human! Now that you know, you must die. The DNAlien spits a slime ball at John, pinning him down, though his arms are free. The DNAlien goes to strike him, when John slaps down the Omnitrix. Big Chill: Back off. (Breathes, hitting the DNAlien, freezing its arm. Big Chill phases out of the slime, freezing it. The DNAlien breaks the ice off its arm.) DNAlien: Fool! We love the cold. Big Chill/John: And so do the Highbreed. Doesn’t mean that you still can’t freeze. (Raises hands and fires freeze rays from his hands, enveloping the DNAlien.) If there’s one, then there are most likely more. I’ve got to (reverts) go. Oh, man. John grabs his snowboard, and starts heading down the mountain. The DNAlien breaks free from the ice, and pulls out a walkie talkie. DNAlien: My liege, the shapeshifter is here, and heading towards your location. End Scene John runs back to the lodge, and heads for the lobby. His parents are waiting for him, and they see John was upset. Mom: Honey, what’s wrong? John: We have to go. There are aliens here. Dad: Aliens? What’s this about? John: Those reports about aliens are true, and they’re here. They prefer cold weather, and they are (His voice trails off, when he sees that there were people hanging all over the banisters on the second floor, looking down on them.) Oh, no. Dad: What? (All the people remove their I.D. masks, revealing them all to be DNAliens.) Holy! John: We have to leave, now. (John turns towards the door, where a Highbreed and a few DNAliens were approaching.) Highbreed: So you’re the alleged shapeshifter. The one who has been interfering with our plans. Dad: Now see here, I demand to know what’s (DNAliens spit slime at them. John ducks and dodges, but John’s parents are hit, and pinned to the wall.) Highbreed: Now, it’s time for you to die. Mom: John, run! John: No! (turns to Highbreed) I challenge you, to a one on one fight. I win, you let the three of us leave. Highbreed: What makes you think that I’ll be willing to do this? John: Cause if you don’t, you’ll be known as the Highbreed who was too afraid to fight a weak little human. (The Highbreed groans, and John smiles, knowing he’s got him.) Highbreed: Very well. Get ready. Dad: What are you doing, son? It’ll kill you! (John doesn’t respond, instead slaps down the Omnitrix.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! (John’s dad gasps, while his mother faints.) Highbreed: Bring it on, human scum. Shocksquatch: The name’s John Smith, wielder of the Omnitrix. Highbreed charges at Shocksquatch, and Shocksquatch dodges, running to the side on all four. Shocksquatch turns and fires a lightning bolt from his mouth, hitting Highbreed and sending him to the wall. Highbreed gets up, and sees Shocksquatch in the air, coming to hammer his arms into Highbreed. Highbreed catches Shocksquatch, slamming him into the wall. Shocksquatch tries to get up, but Highbreed punches him, keeping Shocksquatch down. Highbreed goes to punch Shocksquatch again, but Shocksquatch catches it, sending electricity up Highbreed’s arm. Shocksquatch then kicks Highbreed away, and gets up. Highbreed: Is that all you can do? Shocksquatch: Not even close. Shocksquatch charges again, and Highbreed catches Shocksquatch, and starts kneeing him. Highbreed knees Shocksquatch multiple times, until Shocksquatch catches the knee, and electrocutes him. Highbreed moves back, then extends his wings, taking to the air. Shocksquatch jumps, and goes to punch Highbreed, but Highbreed dodges, tackling Shocksquatch and knocking him to the ground. Back on the wall, John’s mom wakes up. Mom: What happened? Dad: Honey, our son, is fighting the alien. Mom: What? John! Stop fighting this Dad: Let him go, dear. Mom: But why? Dad: Because I think he can win. Shocksquatch gets up, seeing Highbreed flying around above. He then spots the metal railing on the banister. Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt, destroying the floor of the upper floor, causing the DNAliens to fall to the lower floor. Highbreed: Your aim is bad. Shocksquatch: I think I have good aim. Shocksquatch jumps, landing on the upper level. He grabs the metal railing, and dislodges it, sending electricity up it. Highbreed flies at him, and Shocksquatch uses the railing as a whip, and it wraps around Highbreed, the electricity causing it to bend. Shocksquatch: Beware of stray lightning bolts. Shocksquatch sends electricity up the railing, shocking Highbreed. He then fires a mouth lightning bolt, and it hits Highbreed, and sends him flying, breaking through the roof. The DNAliens stare at Shocksquatch, as he lands on the ground. Shocksquatch stares back. Shocksquatch: Beat it. (The DNAliens all run off. Shocksquatch then goes over to his parents, and channels electricity through the slime, causing it to crumble, freeing them. Shocksquatch reverts afterwards.) Mom: John! That was, that was. John: I suggest that we get our luggage and go. Dad: Agreed. (The three run towards the stairs.) End Scene John and his parents are in the car, his dad driving. Dad: So, how did you do that back there? John: (sighs) It’s this watch I found. It lets me turn into different aliens. Mom: And you’ve been fighting aliens all this time without telling us? John: I wanted to tell you, but, I’m basically a superhero now. And I didn’t tell you guys so that you didn’t get caught up in anything. No one can know, and I’m not going to stop. Dad: Well, I guess that you better stop those things as fast as you can then. John: Really!? Dad: If you’re not going to stop, then I won’t try and stop you. You saved us, and I can only imagine all the good you do. John: Thanks dad. And Merry Christmas. Mom: Some Christmas. Do you know how money we spent on this vacation? John: Look on the bright side. We survived it. Characters *John Smith *John's Dad *John's Mom Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens *Big Chill *Shocksquatch Trivia *This episode takes place around Christmas time. *John's parents learn about John's powers. *Shocksquatch single-handedly defeats a Highbreed in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc